


Love Potion

by akwardcadabra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Sirius, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealous Sirius, Jealousy, Light Angst, Lily Being Awesome, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Sirius Needs a Hug, Tonks Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius takes a love potion on accident and gets lovey dovey with Remus, who firstly rejects it, because he thinks it is only because of the potion, but Sirius gets sad, so he is affectionate, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion

James sat down on the couch next to Lily “Hey.”  
She nodded a little “Hello, James.”  
“I bought this drink. It’s like really good.” He said. “Try it.”  
“No thanks.” Lily smiled “But a very nice offer.”

Remus came walking into the common room, Sirius with him.  
“Hey, what are you doing?” Sirius asked.  
“I was just telling Lily about this great drink. That she should try.” James said.  
“Oh really?” Sirius snatched it from James’ hand “I should try!”  
“No!” James yelled, but it was too late, Sirius had taken several big gulps from it.

James thought about what do do now. And as quickly, as he could he put Remus in front of Sirius.   
“What are you-“ Remus started but Sirius interrupted him.  
“Moony.” He whispered.  
“Are you okay, Sirius?” Remus asked.  
“I’m okay. I’m more than okay. I’m feeling wonderful.” He hugged Remus.  
“Sirius?” He asked, but didn’t let go, assuming he wasn’t feeling well. “James?! What have you done?! What was in there?”

James looked down and then Lily spoke up.  
“James, what did you do?” She said, a little angry.  
“I put love potion in it… So you’d fall for me…” He admitted.  
“What?” Remus said “How long will this last?”  
“I am pretty sure a few days, only. So I guess, we need to keep him as normal, as possible.” He said.  
Remus sighed and let go of Sirius “I can’t believe you! What now?”  
“Well, you need to keep him normal. No one must know. Especially no teacher.” Lily said “Or James will be in trouble.”  
“Yes, I will.” James urged.  
“Alright.” Remus sighed “But you will need to help me.”  
“I will.” James nodded and then looked at Sirius.

Remus recognized the position he was in. Sirius was behind him and he was holding out an arm to keep him away. Sirius’ arms were stretched out to him, reaching for him. James grinned a little. He knew that Remus had a crush on Sirius and Sirius on Remus, but of course they were too shy to tell each other. 

Remus sighed “Sirius, please don’t. Keep a distance.”  
Sirius let his arms drop and then sat back down “Alright.”  
The brunet looked surprised “That was easy.” He sat down next to him.  
“My Moony.” Sirius, sighed sadly. ”My Moony doesn’t want me…”  
Remus tried to brush it of, but then he heard Sirius sniffle slightly and even thought he knew the black haired boy didn’t cry, he felt sorry.

“Alright.” He sighed “Sirius, you can come over here.”  
Sirius smiled and cuddled to Remus, who put an arm around him. “Moony.”   
James looked at him “I think it’s cute.”  
“Yeah, you. You aren’t the one being cuddled to death in the next week.”  
James laughed “We’ll help you, of course.”

\---

At around 11 in the evening, Remus was awoken, when he felt someone climb into his bed. He knew it was Sirius and opened his eyes “Sirius.” He murmured “Why are you in my bed?”  
The other boy looked up “I missed you so much, Moony.” He cuddled to the brunet “I couldn’t possibly sleep without you!”

Remus gave a quiet sigh “Fine, you can sleep in here. Lie down.”  
Sirius smiled and lied down, cuddling to Remus “My Moony.”  
“Yes, I am your Moony.” Remus sighed, a little annoyed, since he wanted to sleep.  
“My sweet Moony.” He muttered.  
Remus blushed and petted Sirius’ head “Yes, your sweet Moony.”  
“Moony. Moony Moon Moon.” He whispered, starting to fall asleep. “Don’t leave…” He hugged Remus tighter.  
“Yes, Moony Moon Moon is here, Sirius.” He grinned a little, thinking ‘Moony Moon Moon’ sounded really ridiculous and James and Peter never needed to hear that name, unless he wanted to be called ‘Moony Moon Moon’ for at least weeks to come.

\---

The next morning went by swiftly, even though Remus could not get more then five minutes alone. He was surprised that he was even able to use the restroom and brush his teeth, without Sirius clinging to him. He expected the boy was as well in the restroom or maybe getting dressed.

As he walked up to his dorm to get his bag, he was hugged by Sirius.  
“Sirius?” he asked “Everything fine?”  
“Yes, I just missed you.” He murmured.  
“Well, I was getting ready for school.” Remus murmured “Alright, Padfoot.” He then said “Let go of me. I need to get my bag and my books.”  
Sirius did, even though he pouted a little and waited for Remus to get ready.  
“Okay, I am done. We can head to the Great Hall for breakfast.” He said and Sirius clung to his arm a little, as they did so.

Entering the hall, Remus was met with the stares of quite a lot of other students, as well as some Professors.  
They sat down and Tonks, who had joined them at the table smiled “I think it is really cute that you and Sirius are dating now.”   
“We are…” Remus started, but then he saw James’ look and nodded “Yes, we are. Thanks you.” He smiled.  
“James told me, Sirius is quite clingy to you. I suspect he is very much in the honeymoon phase.” She laughed a little and Remus did, too, smiling at her.  
Until he felt a tug at his arm and looked down to Sirius.

“What is it?” He asked.  
Sirius pouted “You are my Moony.”  
“Sirius, I am just talking to Tonks. Calm down.” He said and smiled a little.  
“Alright…” Sirius murmured, sadly “I knew, one day you’d leave me.”  
Tonks looked at him with a glare that said ‘Do something!’  
He nodded “No, Sirius. Of course not. I would never leave you.”  
Sirius smiled and hugged him “Alright!”

\---

The rest of the day and the night following it, went by without any weird happening.  
Professor Slughorn got suspicious, but James explained that they were apparently dating and Professor Slughorn wished them luck. Sirius was persuaded into leaving Remus alone for a a quick shower by Lily, who offered him to talk about Remus with him. Sirius would not let go of Remus, when the brunet tried to study. And Remus wasn’t awoken by Sirius climbing into his bed this night, since Sirius slept in it from the moment they settled for the night.

The next day, a Saturday, was not as easy. Sirius had woken up to find Remus gone.  
He had quickly dressed himself and ran down the stairs.   
“Where is he?!” Sirius yelled.  
“Who?” James asked.  
Lily looked at James “He means Remus, James.”  
“Oh, Remus is in the library studying with Tonks.” He smiled.  
“What…?” Sirius’ hands dropped to his sided and his face fell. “He left me… for Tonks…?” He said sadly, sitting on the couch.  
Lily tried to calm him down “Don’t worry.” She got up from next to James and let go of his hand to sit next to Sirius, much to James’ displease. “He’d never leave you for anyone, alright? He is just studying with a friend.”

Sirius began to sob quietly “N-no, he isn’t. He left me!”  
Lily was a little shocked but quickly decided to pull Sirius in a hug “Sirius, calm down. Don’t cry. Please.”  
James rolled his eyes “Yes, you got my girlfriend-to-be to cuddle you. You shouldn’t be sad about a damn thing!”  
“James!” Lily said “This all is your fault. Be nice and stop with that jealousy.”  
James sighed and decided to be comforting, mostly because he wanted Lily to know, why he was boyfriend material, but of course also, because Sirius was his friend and because this was his fault.

“Sirius.” He started, but the other boy kept on crying. “Padfoot! You are an adult! Don’t cry over this! You are 17, not 7!” He said a little annoyed, that his friend wouldn’t notice him talking to him.  
“James…” Lily whispered and hugged Sirius tighter.  
“Alright.” He sighed “Sirius, calm down. Come on. We can go down to the library and look for Remus and Tonks, alright?”  
Sirius looked up and rubbed his eyes “Alright.”

\---

As they arrived at the library, Sirius quickly spotted Remus and Tonks, sitting in the back of the library, reading and quietly talking.  
Even though, they were obviously talking about class and had about half a meter of space between them, jealousy took over Sirius and he rushed over to them.  
“Remus!” He exclaimed.  
The brunet looked up, annoyed at first “Sirius!” He said, before noticing the tear stains on the others cheeks “Oh, what happened? Are you alright?”  
Tonks was looking up, as well “Are you hurt?”

“You!” he pointed at Tonks.  
“Me…?” She asked confused, not knowing what Sirius meant.  
“You are stealing my Moony away from me!” He said, angrily.  
“Sirius!” Remus said “You are being ridiculous! We are studying! Not making out or something! And she is just my friend!”   
Sirius flinched “B-but-“  
“No ‘but’. Apologize to her.”  
“Sorry…” he mumbled.  
“And now tell me.” Remus started “Why have you been crying.”  
“I woke up and s-saw you were gone.” Sirius started “And Lily and James told me where you were and.. You’d rather spend time with her than cuddle with me!”

Remus sighed a little rubbing his face “Alright.” He started, but was interrupted.  
“Just cuddle him, Remus.” Tonks said “I mean he is your boyfriend, right?”  
Remus wanted to say something, but saw James’ pleading look and nodded “Yes, he is.” He looked at Sirius “Come over here. You can sit on my lap, while we study.”  
Sirius happily did so and held onto Remus. Lily smiled a little, before she was dragged out by James.

\---

The following morning Sirius woke up and found himself hugged by Remus. He was a little confused, but then remembered everything that happened in a flash and figured that he had been under the influence of a love potion. 

Should he say something? For example tell Remus, that the potion apparently had worn off? But that would mean, not having Remus cuddle him all the time. And he felt so safe and warm and happy, cuddled up against the brunet’s chest.  
‘What harm could a few days more do?’ he asked himself and decided to maybe pretend to still be in love. Well, to be honest he was and maybe he could use this to his advantage.

\---

And so he used the way Remus thought he was till under the influence of the potion to get affection from his crush.

When Remus woke up, Sirius started to cuddle up to him and Remus held him in his   
Arms and Sirius smiled contently.

When they ate, Sirius made Remus feed him a little.

And later that day, as they went to Hogsmeade, he held Remus hand the whole time.   
Remus laced their fingers together and Sirius heart was beating really fast and he knew this wasn’t a silly crush, but that he was in love with Remus.

Suddenly they ran into Tonks. Lily, who was there with James, greeted her “Tonks, hello. Are you having fun?”  
“Yes, I was just strolling through the stores and you?”  
“We are, too. Later we’ll go to the Three Broomsticks, do you want to join us?” James asked her.  
Remus smiled “Yes, that’d be great.”  
“I don’t know. I don’t want Sirius to be mad at me again.” She laughed.  
“You can come along.” He said, but quickly shut his mouth.

“Wait.” Remus started “I have the feeling that the potion wore of.”  
“Potion?” Tonks asked. James quickly explained her, as Remus and Sirius started to talk.  
“I got the feeling this morning, as well. You didn’t call me ‘your Moony’ or even ‘Moony’, once today.”  
Sirius sighed “The potion wore of.”  
“You lied to me?” Remus said, a little angry.  
“No! well, technically yes… I-I… You see. It wore of during the night I guess, but I just wanted to be close to you!” He said.  
“So you let me feed you and all that?! Do you know, how embarrassing that was? Do you know how the others looked at us and laughed?! And when I was studying! You annoyed me, too, when I was studying, before we left for Hogsmeade!”  
“Remus, I-“  
“But the worst is, you lied to me! For your advantage!” He said, glaring at Sirius.

Lily didn’t know what to say and James did neither. Peter was just watching the show unfold, while trying to think of something to say.  
“So?” Tonks started “You are not a couple?”  
“No!” Remus said “I wouldn’t date someone, who lies to me for their own advantage!” He snapped at Sirius, who flinched a little.  
“Moony, I just wanted to be with you.” He tried to reason.

Lily spoke up “Remus, he is in love with you and you are in love with him! Don’t deny it, we all see it.”  
“Yes.” James said “So, please. Don’t you see he is sorry? Can’t you two make up and finally become a couple.” He grinned “I mean I have a bet with Peter I want to win.” Peter nodded.

“Well, I guess, he is right.” Remus said “I am overreacting. I’m sorry for yelling at you, Sirius.” He smiled a little.  
“I am sorry for lying to you. I just like you… very much.” Sirius mumbled.  
“How about we restart the relationship everyone thinks we’re having, anyways?”  
Sirius hugged him “I would like that.” He smiled “My Moony.”  
Remus laughed a little “Me, too, my Padfoot.”  
“So?” Tonks laughed “You are a couple?”  
“Yes, we are.” Remus said, smiling brightly, where him and Sirius were hugging. Lily smiled, happy for them. And Peter had to pay for all of them this evening, because James –who was really proud of it- won the bet.


End file.
